Secret Life and Lost Love
by Keket-Chan
Summary: My first fanfic so NO FLAMES! Areku,Kagome's friend in high school,can also travel to the Sengoku Jidai. While spending time there,Areku figures out two BIG secrets about herself. Rating will change due to language, fluff, and lemon. InuXOC DISCONTINUED
1. A Girl's Life Changed Forever

Chapter 1

A Girl's Life Changed Forever

Areku was just your average 16-year-old high school student with dirty blonde hair, sapphire eyes, and slightly tan skin. She lived in Tokyo, Japan with her mother. She had no siblings and her father passed away in a car crash when she was 11. She had a long scar on her left arm. What caused it, Areku had no knowledge of. But one day, she found out something that changed her life forever…

Areku woke up one morning and found a small shard of something on her desk, beside her schoolbooks.

"What's this?" she muttered under her breath. She examined it ans thought of the legends her mother had told her about their home in Tokyo. She then said, "It's a shard of the Sacred Jewel of the Four Souls!"

She didn't believe her mother, but she was surprised. How did she end up with a Sacred Jewel shard?

Areku has only one friend in high school, Kagome. She was 15, and a tall, slim girl with black hair and brown eyes. Kagome always goes on about she's the reincarnation of the dead priestess Kikyo and how she can travel back to Japan's Warring States era. She also says that there are so many demons there, but she manages to survive in battle with any. But was it possible that Areku was another one of Kikyo's reincarnations? Or someone...or something...of greater power?

Arekucalled Kagome later that day and told her, "I found a Sacred Jewel shard in my room this morning."

"Are you serious?" she said in shock.

"Yes," Areku replied.

"Could that mean you're...?"

"I don't know. We'll try the well. I'll come over to your house, okay?"

"Okay."

They hung up. Areku told her mother that she was going to Kagome's house until dinnertime and she didn't mind. Areku grabbed the fragment, a sword from her father's old weapon cabinet in the cellar for protection and ran off.

She made it to Kagome's house about ten minutes later. She jumped up to her window and tapped on it.

"Come in, Areku," Kagome said. Areku opened the window and hopped into her room.

"Do you have the shard?" she asked.

"Yeah," Areku replied. She pulled out the shard from her pocket. They ran outside to the Bone-Eater's Well near Kagome's home.

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Kagome asked. "I mean, can you protect yourself?"

"I got this sword," Areku said to her. "Don't worry."

"Okay…"

They jumped down together. Before Areku knew it, she was in feudal Japan!

"Wow!" she said, surprised. "Kagome… this place is beautiful!"

Areku saw a dog-eared, white haired teenage boy talking to Kagome. He was about 5.9, around 17 or 18, had fairly tan skin, and had golden-yellow eyes. "About time you got back, Kagome," he said.

He drew his attention towards Areku and said, "And who's this? Is she a friend of yours?"

"She IS a friend of mine, Inuyasha. Her name's Areku," Kagome explained.

_So, his name's Inuyasha,_ Areku thought.

"Areku, this is Inuyasha," Kagome explained. "And don't worry, he's only half demon."

"Nice to meet you, Inuyasha," Areku said to him.

"Same here," he said, his arms crossed. He turned away and thought _that girl… her name's Areku? That sounds familiar…and her scent is familiar too…_

Kagome began to explain all she knew about this era and its people. What happened 50 years ago in feudal Japan, the demons, Inuyasha's past, her spiritual powers, everything! Kagome also told Areku about her friends there. They are Miroku, a Buddhist monk (and a little bit of a pervert when it comes to pretty women and adolescent girls), Sango, a Demon Slayer and the last of her people, Shippo, a young fox demon whose father was slain by the evil Thunder Brothers, Kirara, Sango's pet demon cat, and Kaede, the old village priestess and Kikyo's younger sister. She, Kagome, also explained that they have one arch enemy, and his name is Naraku. He was responsible for Inuyasha and Kikyo's dispute 50 years prior, Miroku's Wind Tunnel curse in his right hand, and Naraku also turned Sango's younger brother, Kohaku, against her.

"I feel sorry for everyone," Areku said with a look of sympathy in my eyes. She was looking at Inuyasha. He was just sitting in a tree just outside Kaede's village "But I feel really bad for Inuyasha. To have someone you love turn against you. That's pretty harsh."

They reached the old priestess's village. They walked into the main hut and Areku saw every one of Kagome's friends.

"Kagome, you're back!" she heard Shippo say as he hopped into Kagome's arms.

The fox demon drew his attention towards Areku and asked, "Who's she, Kagome? Is she a friend from your era?"

"Yes, Shippo," she responded. "Her name is Areku."

"You were right, Kagome," She, Areku, said, patting Shippo on the head. "He IS adorable. Kagome has told me quite a bit about you all. She's told me about everyone, so basically, I know who's who. You're Miroku… Sango… Kaede… and…" She saw Kirara next to her feet, mewing. "And this must be Kirara," Areku continued as she knelt down and began to pet her. Kirara started to purr in content.

"She must like you," Sango said. "Kirara would normally attack strangers."

"Maybe I'm just good with animals," Areku replied.

Miroku walked up to her, took her hand and said, "You're a fair and beautiful maiden indeed. Will you do the honor of bearing my children?"

Areku froze and her face began to flush with embarrasment. She let out a nervous laugh, and then Kagome and Sango shouted at the monk, "She's too young!"

"Kagome," Areku said, "I gotta get home. My mom will kill me if I'm not back by dinnertime."

"Go on, then," Kagome said. "See ya!"

She jumped down the well back to Kagome's house. Areku got back home the second her mother called for dinner. Areku and her mother sat at the table and ate. She then went into her bedroom after dinner and threw herself onto her bed.

Areku was on her laptop and browsing the Internet, when her mother came into her room.

"Why did you have to go to Kagome's earlier today?" she asked.

"Umm…" Areku began, "will you promise not to tell any one?

"I promise."

"All right, then. You know the legends you told me about? About the Bone-Eater's Well and all?"

Her mother nodded.

"Well… that old well can transport me and Kagome to medieval Japan."

"Oh."

"Mom, I feel that it's my destiny to be there. Not forever, but at least a few times a week."

"Well…all right. You may go, but let me know first and be careful, okay? I lost your father, and I don't want to lose you, too."

"All right, and thanks, Mom," she finally said. Areku's mother kissed her and said good night.


	2. A New Friend

Chapter 2

A New Friend

The next day, Areku packed some clothes and food into a duffel bag. She got dressed in an old kimono she wore at festivals, but she needed to fit with the others, and that was the best thing to wear to the feudal era. The sash of the outfit was red and pink, while the kimono cloth was black. She told her mother that she was going to the other era. She didn't care. But before Areku left, she saw something in her backyard. It was a well. Areku wanted to test something. If she could get to feudal Japan through the well _she_ had, she wouldn't have to travel to Kagome's to get there.

And it worked. Areku jumped down into the well, and it took her to the feudal era.

On her way to Kaede's village, Areku ran into someone. She looked almost like Inuyasha, but of course she was a girl, and she looked younger than Inuyasha and Areku, about Kagome's age, and she had shorter, layered hair. She wore a kimono similar to the kind Inuyasha wore, but it was a navy blue color, not red. "Excuse me," Areku said.

"Oh, I'm sorry," the girl apologized. "Was I in your way? Hey, I've never seen you around here. What's your name?"

"My name's Areku," the blond girl replied. "What's yours?"

"My name's Saya. Nice to meet you."

"Same here. So, where are you going, Saya?"

"I'm looking for someone. Do you know Inuyasha?"

Areku hesistated. _Why would she want Inuyasha?_ She thought. "Um… I think he's in that village." She pointed to Kaede's village. Then Areku asked the dog-eared girl, "I don't mean to be nosy, but why do you need him?"

Saya answered, "Okay Areku, I'll tell you, but you can't tell no one, all right?"

"Sure, I can keep a secret," Areku said. Saya explained that there was a painting in an abandoned village in the West, the same village where Inuyasha's father, Inutaisho, lived. It was also where he ruled the Western kingdom from. She said that Inuyasha should see it. "And one more thing," Saya added. "I'm Inuyasha's little sister." Areku wasn't surprised. She could see that Saya was related to Inuyasha somehow, and not just by Saya's looks, but by the way she talked.


	3. Family Histories

Chapter 3

Family Histories

Areku and Saya walked into the village. "Hey, Areku," Kagome said. She turned her attention to Saya. "And who is this?" Areku bit her lip. She had to think of a lie about who Saya was. She couldn't tell Kagome that Saya was Inuyasha's sister. "She's a friend." Saya and Kagome introduced each other, and then Areku asked, "Have you seen Inuyasha, Kagome?"

"Where do you think?" Kagome said smartly. She pointed to a random tree. Areku grinned. "In that tree?" she said, but she knew what the answer was. "Yep," Kagome answered. Areku and Saya walked to the tree. Kagome was right. Inuyasha was sitting in that tree, staring into space (as usual). "Hey, Inuyasha!" Saya shouted. Inuyasha snapped out of his daze. _I know that voice,_ he thought. He turned his head and saw his sister, but he wasn't shocked. "What the hell do you want, Saya?" he shouted back. "I thought you were dead!" "We'll, I guess you thought wrong!" Saya quipped.

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree. "Okay, the reason I'm here," Saya continued, "is because you have to see an old painting. It's…it's where Father lived." Inuyasha scoffed, "Why is it any of my business? He's dead, and I don't give a damn about him now. And now, if you don't mind, I got some trainin' to do!" He ran off into an open field. Kirara followed him. She was his 'target' for his Wind Scar technique. Saya grew angry. She ran after her brother and began to tackle him. Inuyasha fought her off. He had two minor cuts on his face from Saya's claws. "Okay, fine, I'll come with you," Inuyasha gave in reluctantly. "But only if you frickin shut up!"

Saya smiled, grabbed Inuyasha's arm, and ran off to the West. But before they left, Saya said to Areku, "You should come, too. I think I saw a picture of someone who looks like you." _Me? _Areku thought. _What could be here that would be about me? Okay, now I'm confused. I'll just have to follow those two._ By now, Saya and Inuyasha were so far ahead that Areku just ran for it like her life was in danger.

They eventually found the abandoned village. The trees around the place grew so dense that the backside of the village was covered in darkness. Out of breath, Areku complained, "Couldn't you guys…slow…down?" "Next time, keep up!" Inuyasha snapped. They walk around, kicking stones as they went along. Saya looked up, saw the painting, pointed to it, and said, "There it is!" She and her brother ran over to it and Inuyasha examined it closely. In the painting was a beautiful woman wearing what seemed to be expensive silk robes, and to her side were a young boy and girl, both having dog ears. "Heh," Inuyasha said. "So you're my _real _sister. And I thought you were Sesshomaru's." Areku walked over to another cabin where another painting was hanging. This time, there was only a little girl next to an equally beautiful woman. The girl had the same blond hair and sapphire eyes as Areku, but she had brown cat ears. "No…that can't be…" Areku muttered. She found a piece of broken glass and saw her reflection. She compared it to the little girl's face. Their faces were exactly the same!

"Inuyasha! Saya! Come here!" Areku shouted. They heard Areku's cry and ran to her. "What's this? Another mural?" Inuyasha asked. Saya looked at the girl in the painting. "Hey, isn't that you, Areku?" she asked.

"I don't know…" Areku replied softly. "But that can't be me! I don't have cat ears. Now I don't know who…or _what_ I am anymore." Just then, sharp pain paralyzed Areku's body. She screamed and fell to the ground. Saya and Inuyasha had no idea what was happening.


	4. Areku's Transformation

Chapter 4

Areku's Transformation

Areku's nails grew longer. Her ears disappeared. Her fangs enlarged. All through it, the girl was screaming and yelling, "What's happening to me!" By this time, Saya was getting freaked out by all this. "Inuyasha, do you know what the bloody hell is going on here?" she barked, obviously wanting _some_ answer.

"I think she's transforming," Inuyasha replied under his breath, but loud enough so Saya could hear his answer. _Back into her REAL form,_ he thought. _I just hope she can survive this ordeal…_

Areku's ears appeared again, but they weren't human ears. They were the same cat ears the little girl in the picture had! Her paralyzis began to wane away, and Areku was able to stand up. But she was nothing like her normal self. She looked into another piece of broken glass and she saw the woman she had become. "You're now a cat hanyou," Inuyasha told Areku. "I can smell it." Areku gasped. "You're not serious, are you!" she asked him frantically. If she was indeed a cat hanyou, then how did she end up in the modern era? And why?

"I'll explain the story," Inuyasha said, once again, reluctant. Saya knew Areku's secret too; she just didn't want to explain it herself. "Please, Inuyasha," Areku pleaded the dog hanyou, "if you anything about this, please tell me." She looked at Inuyasha in the eyes. In some way of another, Inuyasha couldn't resist the look she gave him. Her eyes were filled with worry and sadness, and he knew she wanted answers.

So he began by saying, "It was after…" he choked up at this part. This was something he couldn't say in front of Saya, so he lied, saying, "…a promise was made between you and me. Your father, Jin, was in a war, and your mother, Mikomi, had to get you out of the line of fire. You and me were only kids back then, so from what I heard, your mom didn't want you to die."

"What did she do?" Areku asked, her voice slightly cracked.

"She ran from your village," Inuyasha continued, "and found that well. She heard rumors about its powers, and she pushed you down, sending you out of this era."

_So Yuki found me in that well that day,_ the cat hanyou realized. Yuki was her foster mother. "So know you know," Saya said.

"Well, she would've found out eventually," Inuyasha scoffed. "Let's get back, you two. It's getting late."

In no time at all, they all made it back to Kaede's village. Areku was finally able to catch up to Inuyasha and Saya due to her increased cat hanyou speed. Everyone was surprised about what happened to Areku, and this time, Saya told them the story. All of a sudden, Areku felt something bite her on the neck. "Ow! What the…" she said, and she looked down. A bug was on her neck. She used her new claws and picked it up. It was Myoga. Areku scoffed, "Don't I remember you, ya pest!"

"Areku-sama! Is it really you!" he said, awe-struck. "And you're still wearing that ring!" Everyone was a little dumfounded when Myoga said 'that ring.' On Areku's left ring finger was a gold ring sequined with tiny shards of jade.

"What about this ring?" Areku asked. "I've always had it." Myoga forced himself out of Areku's claw grip and hopped onto Inuyasha's shoulder. "Betcha didn't tell them about your little secret, Inuyasha-sama." Inuyasha choked up again. "What secret?" he barked at Myoga. "I don't have no secret."

"Oh, but you do," Myoga said in a sage-like tone.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" Kagome asked. Inuyasha answered quickly, "Nothing, alright? Jeez, get off my back!"

"The secret," Myoga contined, "is that he and…" His words were cut off. Inuyasha had flicked the flea off of his shoulder. "There's nothing to say, alright!" he said to everyone. By now, he was getting annoyed by everyone, but not Areku. In fact, he said to her, "C'mon, Areku. There's something else I gotta tell ya."

**A/N:** About what Inuyasha couldn't say to Saya, it has NOTHING to do with lemon. THAT chap. will be MUCH later, a'ight? See y'all lata!


	5. The 50yearold Promise

Chapter 5

The 50-year-old Promise

With a sigh, Areku followed Inuyasha outside. Miroku said to the others, "Best not find out what's going on. It's not our business anyway."

With her cat-like eyes, Areku didn't need any light to see where she and Inuyasha were going.

He stopped at the site of the Sacred Tree. The bright moonlight shone through the leaves and branches, creating a little spotlight in their area. Areku broke the silence, asking, "What do you need to tell me, Inuyasha?"

_Ok, be calm,_ the dog hanyou thought. _You can tell her this…_ "It's about your ring," Inuyasha said, his back still turned at Areku. "How long have you had that thing?"

"Ever since I was little," Areku answered. "Why?" _What does he know about my ring?_ she thought.

As if he could read her mind, Inuyasha answered, "I know about that ring because I have the same thing." He turned around and walked closer to Areku, staring into her eyes deeply. "You know what it's for?" he asked softly. Areku shook her head slowly. She didn't know what the answer would be, but why is Inuyasha being so gentle to her after how he treated her in the abandoned village?

"It's an engagement ring," Inuyasha said. Areku was stunned right in her tracks. "Do you know," she said, her voice cracked again, "who I'm engaged to?"

Inuyasha smiled. "You're looking at him," he replied smartly. Areku gasped quietly. This couldn't be true. He doesn't have a ring so she can't be engaged to him. "But you don't have…" Areku began, but Inuyasha interjected, "I _do_ have a ring." He showed her _his_ ring; the exact same kind Areku had. Then, the cat hanyou placed a hand on her head. Her mind was now flooded with past memories. One of them was about the engagement.

_Flashback_

Areku's father, the powerful cat youkai, Jin, gave her the jade-and-gold ring. Her slipped in onto her finger. "Do not loose this, Areku," he said in his booming demonic voice. "This ring is proof that you are to marry Inutaisho's son, Inuyasha, when you are older."

_End of Flashback_

"I see," Areku muttered. "But Kagome told me that you're in love with that priestess Kikyo." One of Inuyasha's ears twitched. He was _really_ caught up this time. So, he said with a scoff, "You honestly think I loved that human? All I know is that I love you, Areku, and I don't want to lose you again!" Next thing Areku knew, Inuyasha was embracing her! "Let me go, you dog!" she strained as she tried to break free. But then, an overwhelming calmness came over Areku and she stopped struggling. In fact, she purred in content. She fell weak and melted into his embrace.

Ten minutes past, and then the two got back to the cabin. Saya asked slyly, "So, what happened, Inuyasha?"

"None of your business, Saya," he answered coldly. Saya growled at him.

"He just told me another part of my past," Areku lied. "No big deal." She yawned and said, "I'm tired, so I'm going to bed."

"I thought cats stay up all night," Shippo pointed out. Areku rolled over and answered in her sleep, "Well, this one don't."

**A/N: Sorry y'all! I could've put this chap. up earlier if I hadn't gone to Sarasota this weekend! Except more fluffiness lata! **


	6. Not Just Yet

Chapter 6

Not Just Yet

"Come on, wench! Wake up!" Inuyasha growled at Areku the next morning. "We're gonna look around for Sacred Jewel shards, so get up!"

Areku blinked a few times and groaned. "All right," she said, still half-asleep. "Just lemme wash my face." She walked past Inuyasha and to the river. She leaned down, cupped her hands and placed them into the cool, crisp water. She flushed her face with the water, waking her up. She sighed.

"Morning, Areku," a voice said from behind the cat hanyou. It was Kagome. Areku turned her head and said back, "Hey, Kagome."

Kagome leaned down beside Areku and mentioned, "You know, Inuyasha was staring at you while you were sleeping last night. I asked him why, but he didn't answer." "Hn. I wonder why…" Areku muttered. She got a drink from the river. When she swallowed, she asked, "Kagome, what do you think of Inuyasha?"

Kagome didn't answer for a minute. Even if Areku was her best friend, she couldn't tell her about her feelings for Inuyasha. So she answered, "Well, he's fearless, strong…" And then she mumbled, "Can be a real jerk sometimes…" Areku laughed at this remark. Kagome had to laugh, too.

"Okay, I told you what I think," Kagome said with a smile, "now what do _you_ think about him?" Areku bit her lip again. "Oh, shit," she said through her teeth. "Um... basically what you said is the same with me."

Inuyasha walked up from behind the two best friends. "Stop having your little girl moment and let's go, you two!" he barked. As he was walking away, Inuyasha muttered to himself, "Damn, I'll never understand girls, let alone those two!"

Areku and Kagome followed him, but they couldn't hear what he was saying. "Not to mention he's a little bossy!" Areku whispered to Kagome. They began to laugh again. Inuyasha heard them and asked in a suspecting tone, "What's so funny?" Both girls replied, "Nothing!" Inuyasha scoffed and kept on walking.

Areku stopped walking and Kagome accidently rammed into her. "Ow! Kagome, that was my tail!" Areku complained. A fluffy brown cat tail was shifting in the breeze as Kagome stared at it. "I didn't know you had a tail," she pointed out, obviously surprised.

"Well, now you know!" Areku remarked. She looked over to one cabin. A man, Kazuya, was selling what appeared to be weapons. Swords, arrows, chains, spears, you name it! It was all there. "I'm gonna need a weapon or two…" Areku said to Kagome. She nodded. Areku walked over to the cabin, and since this was Kaede's village, Kazuya recognized Areku immediately.

After some time deciding what she wanted, Areku returned to Kagome with a sword and a thorned whip. The sword was in its sheath, hanging from Areku's kimono belt, and the whip was hanging from her shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready," she said.

While walking through a forest for about twenty minutes, the group got lost within the dense trees and shrubs. "You sense anything, Kagome?" Inuyasha asked. Kagome closed her eyes for a moment and then answered, "I feel a jewel shard's presence…" She stopped, and then resumed, "there. To the left."

"I hope you're right," Areku said through her teeth. She and Saya lept around in the trees, scouting the area. Then Areku's ears twitched slightly. She heard a hissing noise. A snake's hiss. "Saya, get the others," she said to the other hanyou. "I think we found the demon with the shard…"

Saya ran to tell the others. The demon came into Areku's sight. It was a giant green cobra with blood red eyes. Speaking of blood, his fangs were stained with it. Laying beside him were the corpses of humans and smaller demons, all of them dead. The snake looked up and locked his eyes on Areku. He gave a menacing hiss and his hood opened wide.

"Did I interrupt your meal!" Areku shouted to the reptile. She pulled out her whip and slashed the snake on the hood. He hissed in pain. She landed on the ground on her feet. "All too easy for a demon with a shard," she muttered to herself. She turned around and saw that the wound she inflicted had healed in an instant!

_Oh, shit,_ she thought. _I forgot about the shards' powers! C'mon Saya, get the others alreadly!_ Areku jumped into the air and tried to stab the cobra in the head with her sword, but she was caught off-guard and the snake sank its fangs into Areku's body. She cried out in pain. "Inuyasha, Kagome, help!" she screamed as she coughed up blood. She felt strong venom surge though her body and her vision blurred…

"Inuyasha!" Saya shouted. Her brother saw her and replied, "What's wrong, Saya? Did you two find the demon?"

"I… think we did…" Saya panted.

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "That was Areku's voice," he muttered. He sniffed the air. "Something wrong, Inuyasha?" Sango asked.

"I can smell Areku's blood and the demon," he answered, a little bit worried.

"Does that mean…" Kagome began, but Inuyasha interrupted, "She's in trouble! Let's go!" Saya ran through the trees, Inuyasha followed her with Kagome on his back, and Sango, Miroku and Shippo rode on Kirara…

The cobra shook his head and threw Areku to the side, her bloody body tumbling on the grass. She had fainted. "Areku!" Inuyasha called out. He and the others came into the clearing where she and the cobra demon were. Kagome screamed, but not about the demon. She was the first to see Areku. Inuyasha looked at the unconscious cat hanyou. He ran over to her side and held her limp body in his arms. "Inuyasha?" Kagome said. The dog hanyou turned his head slowly and gave the snake demon a very evil look, his eyes blazing with rage. "Kagome, where is the shard in this bastard?" he growled, his anger noticeable in his voice.

Kagome examined the demon. "It's in his head!" she stated. Inuyasha placed Areku down onto Kirara's back and his pulled out Tetsusaiga. He jumped into the air and yelled, "You're gonna pay!" The cobra hissed and lunged at Inuyasha, but he dodged the attack quickly.

"Hiraikotsu!" Sango cried as she threw her large boomerang at the snake. Her weapon split the demon in two, and he didn't regenerate. Inuyasha used the Wind Scar on the squirming body and head, destroying them both.

When the dust cleared, Inuyasha ran to the burned corpse and picked up the jewel shard. "Here, Kagome," he said as he gave it to Kagome. He sheathed Tetsusaiga and walked over to Kirara. He picked up Areku, who was still unconscious. "You guys get back to Kaede," he said solemnly. "I have to help Areku…" He jumped out of the forest and ran to a nearby river. Kagome frowned when he left. _Oh, Inuyasha, _she thought. _Is there something you're not telling us?_

Inuyasha used a cloth that Kagome gave him to wash away the dried and fresh blood on Areku's body. His ears drooped and his eyes were filled with worry. _I hope you make it, Areku…_ he thought. All of a sudden, The cat hanyou's eyelids winched and she groaned. She opened her eyes to find Inuyasha in front of her. "Inuyasha?" she said softly. She sat up and asked, "Where's the cobra demon?"

"We destroyed it," the dog hanyou answered, pulling Areku to his chest in a warm embrace. "You really had me worried," he whispered into her cat ear. The feeling of his breath pressing against her sensitive ear made her shiver. "But I'm glad you're OK." Areku looked up to find Inuyasha's eyes glowing from the twilight and in relief. His face inched closer to Areku's and he closed his eyes. The cat hanyou closed her eyes when she felt Inuyasha capture her pale pink lips in a sweet, passionate kiss. Even though Inuyasha had never kissed her before, Areku gladly accepted that kiss.

When he broke away, Inuyasha leaned his head down and he began to kiss Areku's neck lovingly. She let out a small, soft moan and Inuyasha smiled to himself. He tried to part her kimono, but she stopped him. "No, Inuyasha. Not just yet."

"Why not, Areku-chan?" Inuyasha said in a slightly seductive voice.

"I just don't think it's the right time, OK?" she explained coldly. She saw Inuyasha's limp ears and he whimpered like a puppy slightly. He whimpered again when he began to kiss her neck once more. Areku sighed. "May I just do this then?" he asked in a whisper.

The cat hanyou sighed again and closed her eyes. "All right," she said in mock annoyance. "But only because I love you…"


	7. Breaking Her Heart

A/N: This chapter contains sections of Kelly Clarkson's _Behind These Hazel Eyes._ I'm saying this once and only once. I do NOT own any of her songs. And if I didn't put it already, I do NOT own Inuyasha, but I do own the character Areku, and possibly another one... Anyway, here's Chapter 7. Enjoy and R&R!

Chapter 7

Breaking Her Heart

It got darker and the two hanyou went back to Kaede's village. Everyone was happy that Areku was up and healed. All except for Kagome. She noticed fang marks on Areku's neck, and she knew that those were fresh. And _not_ from a snake demon. _Something happened with those two,_ she thought, her arms crossed. _And I'm gonna find out what!_

As everyone was settling in for the night, Kagome said, "Can I talk to you for a minute, Inuyasha? _Alone_?" She emphasized the word 'alone' and gave Areku an evil look. The cat hanyou was confused. _What's with her?_ She thought. She placed a hand around her neck and felt the marks. Her eyes widened slightly. _Did she notice?And I know that she knows that these ain't from a wild demon! _Reluctantly, Inuyasha said, "Fine, I'm coming…"

They walked to the Sacred Tree and that's where Kagome interrogated Inuyasha. "What's up, Kagome?" he asked. With her back still turned, she replied, "Tell me, Inuyasha. How do you feel about me? Emotionally?"

"Wh… what do you mean, Kagome?"

"What I'm saying is…" She turned around and looked him straight in the eye. "Do you love me?"

Inuyasha was stopped in his tracks. If he told Kagome about Areku, what would she say? What would she do? "I saw the fang marks on Areku 's neck," Kagome mentioned, her voice growing colder. "And I know too damn well that they're yours, Inuyasha. What happened when you were helping her?" Her eyes went from gentle to serious. "What's going on by the way? You've been giving her so much attention nowadays."

_I guess I'm just gonna have to say it,_ Inuyasha thought. "Listen, Kagome," he began grimly. "To put my feelings for you in words, it's like this; I love you, but I'm not _in_ love with you." Kagome's eyes widened and she took a step back, as if she was afraid of Inuyasha. "I'm actually in love with Areku," he said. She gasped. "And we're engaged. I'm sorry Kagome. But I'm in love with Areku."

_**Seems like just yesterday **_

_**You were a part of me**_

_**I used to stand so tall**_

_**I used to be so strong**_

Kagome broke into a fast sprint to the Bone-Eater's Well, tears running down her cheeks. She was running back home. _How could you, Inuyasha?_ She thought. _What about MY feelings for you!_ Then she yelled, "How could you!"

_**Now I can't breathe **_

_**No, I can't sleep **_

_**I'm barely hanging on…**_

_**Here I am, once again**_

_**I'm torn into pieces**_

_**Can't deny it, can't pretend**_

_**Just thought you were the one**_

_**Broken up, deep inside**_

_**But you won't get to see**_

_**The tears I cry…**_

_**Behind these hazel eyes**_

Inuyasha could only watch Kagome run back to her own era. His eyes were filled with regret. He had already said it. He told her the woman he loved. He had made his decision. _Forgive me, Kagome,_ he thought. _I'm so sorry…_


End file.
